Untouchable Beauty
by ShinigamixGirl
Summary: Sequel to One Step Closer. Tsuzuki visits Hisoka in the infirmary, the aftermath of a 'demon attack.' What Tsuzuki doesn't remember won't hurt him, but what about those surrounding him? R


I always thought that Hisoka possessed an untouchable beauty, or more like a beauty I wasn't allowed to touch

Hello this is ShinigamixGirl and this is the long awaited sequel to One Step Closer.

Special Thanks to Kurosakura-Chan and Becca for editing my fanfic.

Dedicated to Sunny and Jessica.

Disclaimer: You all know it doesn't belong to me. Get it over with.

Please read and review3

I always thought that Hisoka possessed an untouchable beauty, or more like a beauty I wasn't allowed to touch. When I first met him, he seemed to glow in this pure beauty, and I basked in this light.

Hisoka was, or should I say, is beautiful. His sad emerald eyes that seem to glow brightly when he is close to tears but refuses to allow them to fall because his pride is in the way. His ashen blonde hair that has grown to the length nearing his shoulder. Sometimes while he was working, I would stare at him and his hair. I would feel an unexplainable urge or need to reach out and brush my hand through his hair, then yank it hard, hard enough to fall out. He also has these pink pouty lips, which I avoid staring at in case he should notice. I also receive the urge to crush them in a hard, passionate kiss and bite them till they bleed and turn white.

I even find Hisoka's scars beautiful. The way they glow and seem to burn on his skin. When he had nightmares, I would often be there to comfort him, hold him. During those times I would unconsciously touch them, caress them. The way they glow on his soft pale skin brings out the most beauty in him.

Everything about Hisoka was beautiful, but I love him best crying in my arms.

Hisoka was someone I should not touch. He was so close, taunting me, but I did not touch. I was afraid if I touched him, his beauty would fade and become soiled.

That was my past belief.

After the Tsubaki incident, Hisoka seemed to be more beautiful. When I saw him near tears standing on the cruise ship, I couldn't help but think that God had sent me an angel, a very beautiful angel. As he jumped into my arms, I could almost hear him crying, even though he wasn't. While he was confessing his murder of that slut Tsubaki I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face as it glowed brighter than normal. I held him in my arms as he cried. It was a shame I couldn't see his face and beautiful transparent tears, but I could feel them and I could still see the glow.

It was in Touda's fire when Hisoka's beauty changed, becoming more beautiful then ever. Maybe it was the beautifully sad and ghostly glow that seemed to radiate bright, brighter then Touda's fire. As he begged me to stay, I couldn't help but agree. I wanted to see more, more of his beauty and his tears.

Hello, this is Tsuzuki! And today I am going to visit Hisoka, my precious partner in the infirmary. Last week there was an attack in the afterworld by a crazed demon, which was apparently quite strong. I was told that a lot of shinigamis were injured and two died, yet I remember none of it. Tatsumi told me that I was flung and had cracked my head quite badly on the floor. That must have explained my tremendous headache and loss of memory.

Hisoka was looking right at me the moment I opened the door. There seemed to be an underlying fear, but then it disappeared all together. It was quite strange of Hisoka to show fear when there was nothing to fear; I would always be here to protect Hisoka. I walked over to him, greeting him and chattering on about the sweets I had bought earlier from the bakery. Amazingly, Hisoka didn't tell me to shut up like always. Instead, he stared at me with those beautiful sad eyes as though inspecting me. I ignored them and offered my sweets to him, in which he declined and I took them and devoured them, enjoying the sweetness melting in my mouth. I wonder, if I was to crush my lips with his, would he taste the same as this sugary sweetness or better?

After the demon's attack, he seemed more beautiful than the week prior, and I told him that he looked beautiful. He blushed and called me baka, but I just continued grinning my goofy grin. Although his blush was absolutely adorable, I love him better when crying.

As soon as the blush appeared it disappeared, and he turned serious again. He seemed to be scared all over again. I asked him what was wrong as I leaned in closer to comfort him. I thought it was Muraki, or something else, like the demon. Maybe he was scared because of them, so I leaned over and hugged him protectively, "No one is going to hurt you Hisoka. I'll protect you."

Switching to Hisoka's Point of Veiw

"No one is going to hurt you Hisoka. I'll protect you." I heard Tsuzuki say, and ironically, the first thing that popped up in my head is, 'Who is going to protect you and me from you?'

After Tsuzuki had snapped I had been terrified, terrified of Tsuzuki leaving me, not physically but mentally. He seemed to be a whole different person, someone darker as he nearly killed the entire population of the shinigami.

After a while, I had finally managed to use the Restraint spell, and he fainted and was held in a room, guarded by Tatsumi and his shadows. It seemed when Tsuzuki woke up he couldn't remember anything. Everyone is afraid of Tsuzuki now but he doesn't seem to notice.

What scared me the most was when Tsuzuki kept attacking me. I don't understand why, Tsuzuki was the closest to me. Was it all a façade, because I don't understand. His kindness, his generosity, and he cares a whole lot about others. I don't understand how this could have happened.

But right now I feel the safest in his arms, even though they are wrapping around me so tightly I can't breathe, but I think I like it best in his arms.


End file.
